


Molecules

by cptsdgavino (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Slight season 9 spoilers, pining babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cptsdgavino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is terrible but I haven't posted anything in awhile so here. Unbeta'd for now. I may or may not fix it later. Have fun. Reviews are loved pls tell me what to fix</p>
    </blockquote>





	Molecules

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible but I haven't posted anything in awhile so here. Unbeta'd for now. I may or may not fix it later. Have fun. Reviews are loved pls tell me what to fix

Dean came back to him on Wednesday. 

Castiel was alone in the bunker for over a week before the brothers returned. It was a good thing too, because the angel was unfortunately still able to feel boredom. 

In the span of seven days, Castiel had managed to reorganize every book in the bunker, drink twenty-three and a half cups of coffee, explore every last square inch of Dean's room, watch four seasons of a horribly written television show called Glee, and bake cookies. 

He had also tried to eat every single piece of food left in the bunker, however due to recent re-angelificagion (as Dean would say it) Castiel found himself spitting everything back out in a disgusted sadness. 

He tasted everything. And when he said everything. He didn't mean every individual ingredient, he means every individual molecule. It was overwhelming and made him long for being human again. (But not really.) 

Sam was absolutely delighted at the fact that Castiel made cookies, albeit a little confused on how he managed it. So despite the underlying tones of bitterness between the three of them, Sam made them all sit together on the couch and eat Cas' cookies. 

Even though both Sam and Dean were engrossed in the colorful TV show, Castiel found himself unable to focus on anything other than the lines on Dean's face. It had been barely three weeks and Cas almost found him unrecognizable. The scruff along his chin making him look older, the bags under his eyes ever more prominent. Castiel felt his heart sink. 

All Cas wanted to do in that moment was grab Dean and make sure he knew he was loved, and that he shouldn't feel like this because he was Cas' world. 

But he couldn't because Sam was there, and if he so much as brushed Dean's hand, Dean would jump up and leave before Sam had the time to ask "what the hell?"

So he waited, waited quietly and intently watched as Dean munched carefully on the chocolate chip cookies Castiel had made earlier that day.

"Dang, Cas." Sam had broken the silence, "Surprisingly, enough these don't taste like molecules." 

Sam laughed at his own joke and Cas politely chuckled along. He knew he shouldn't take the joke to heart, Sam didn't understand his position. That doesn't mean he still didn't want to smack the cookie out of his hand. 

Groaning, Sam stretched and shoved the last bit of cookie into his mouth, before standing up and turning to Dean and Cas, "Well," he said, "I think I'll turn in. Tell me how the episode ends."

"Yup." Dean replied, "Night."

When Castiel was sure Sam was gone, he quietly shifted his weight closer to Dean. When Dean didn't respond, Cas took a deep breath. He didn't want to scare him away. That was the last thing he needed now. 

Quickly, Cas threw his weight over Dean so that in a split second he was straddling him. 

"Cas, what are you-" Cas cut him off by furiously pressing their lips together, swallowing Dean's gasp and relishing in the way Dean's hands couldn't stop touching him. Cas felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, it felt so good, so right. But it wasn't what his goal was. 

Taking one last desperate lick into Dean's mouth, Cas pulled away and looked down at the disheveled hunter beneath him. His hair was mussed beyond belief, and the confused look on his face was perfectly complemented by the flush in his cheeks.

"Cas... What?" Dean panted. 

"I missed you so much." Cas whispered, kissing bruises into his neck, "please don't ever leave me again."

Dean let out a shaky breath and tried pushing Cas off him. When he wouldn't budge, Dean took a sharp breath, "Cas no...You don't want me here. I'm-"

"Listen to me. You are not poison. I love you. I have loved you for eternity. You are my world. " Sitting up to look into Dean's eyes, Cas smiled softly, "You're the only thing that doesn't taste like molecules." 

"Cas?"

"Off." Cas demanded, yanking at the button of Dean's jeans. 

Chuckling, Dean laid down beneath Cas, fumbling with the button on his jeans as Cas kissed up his jawline and tugged at his shirt. After struggling for a few minutes Dean was finally down to nothing but his boxers. Cas pressed his palm down to Dean's already half-hard cock. With a moan that made Cas shudder from head to toe, Dean bucked up into Cas' hand and Cas could feel the hunter growing harder under him. 

"Your turn." Dean hissed, tugging helplessly at the clothes Cas was still wearing. With a whine Cas broke contact with Dean's skin to yank his shirt off as quickly as possible without falling off the couch. After rolling around, their clothes lay discarded off to the side and Dean and Castiel, clad in nothing but boxers, rutted against each other on the small couch. 

Castiel couldn't help but smile into Dean's skin as he thrust his hips into Dean's, listening to the breathy "ah ah" noises coming from the hunter beneath him. Castiel wanted to make it last forever, he wanted to keep the moments he spent alone with Dean bottled up, but he knew that was impossible. So he enjoyed the white pleasure radiating through his, _his_ body as well as he could. 

Suddenly their frantic movements slowed and Dean was cupping Cas' face in his hands, face flush, breathing heavily he kissed him. This time the kiss was slow and passionate, accompanied by the slow steady rock of Dean's cock against Cas'. 

"Fuck me." Dean breathed into Cas' mouth. 

Breathless, Cas smiled, "Okay."

"There's lube in my bag." Dean said, sliding off his boxers swiftly and revealing his cock, distracting Castiel for a quick moment, before remembering why he was practically sprinting across the room in the first place.

After rustling through Dean's bag, quickly and very inefficiently, Cas finally found the small tube of lube and rushed back to Dean, shucking off his boxers in the process. When he returned, Dean was stroking his cock lazily, smiling up at Castiel, a sharp glint in his eye. 

"I missed you too." Dean practically moaned, and Cas was gone. Throwing himself back onto the couch, Cas moved Dean's leg out and up so it was resting on his shoulder, Dean shuddered at the touch. After pressing a quick kiss to the center of Dean's tummy, Cas slid a lubed finger into Dean's hole, hearing him let out an utterly filthy moan at the entry. 

A few moments passed and Dean was soon rolling his hips back onto Cas' finger, breathlessly begging for more. Soon Cas was adding another finger, and a third, scissoring Dean open quickly. Knowing that neither of them were going to last long on account of all the lost time together. 

"Cas" Dean sounded wrecked, begging for Cas to hurry up and fuck him. Unable to resist any longer, Cas complied and removed his fingers, hearing a small cry of protest from Dean. Cas began lubing his own cock, stroking it carefully and watching Dean's hooded eyes watch him intently. 

"Are you alright?" Cas whispered to Dean. 

"Do it." Came the shaky reply from under him. And that was all Cas' needed. Throwing Dean's leg onto his other shoulder, Cas lined up and thrust in quickly, loudly moaning the same time as his partner. Soon Dean was begging incoherently and pushing himself back onto Cas' cock. Cas' only thought that they were both so close he didn't need to communicate. Picking up a scattered rhythm, Cas thrust deeply and quickly. Earning wrecked shouts from his Dean.

They stayed together as one for god knows how long, Castiel thrusting his hips in a spastic rhythm and Dean moaning loudly and wholly before Dean's moans turned into chants of "Cas Cas Cas" and Castiel smiled, realizing how close his lover was to release. 

Kissing his ear softly Cas whispered, "Come for me Dean Winchester." And that was all Dean needed to come practically untouched with a shout that sounded vaguely like Castiel's name. 

Cas came not soon after, mumbling Dean's name in enochian against his pulse as he came deep within Dean, succumbing to the white pleasure in his gut caused solely by Dean. When his vision returned to normal Cas sat and shut his eyes against Dean's pulse. Relishing on the human beat that is Dean's heart. 

They lied together for awhile, sticky with sweat and come, Dean weaving his fingers through Cas' dark locks of hair, quietly. Cas thought Dean would call it an almost picture perfect moment.

"Hey Cas?" Dean's voice broke the comfortable silence. 

"Yes Dean?" Cas replied. 

"You taste like the antidote" Dean whispered almost quietly enough to miss.

And in that short and content moment, Cas knew it was all going to be okay.


End file.
